Mad
by Thats-So-Alex
Summary: Bella and Edward are mad at each other, and then something terrible happens. One-Shot/Song-Fic. AH. OOC. Rated T for Language. R&R Please! Now Contains EPOV & BPOV.
1. Chapter One Edward's Point Of View

**Another One-Shot! I Seem To Incapable Of Writing Happy One-Shots! **

**I Know A Humungous Thank You (Again!) To Amy (CaptureTheDream) Who Reviewed This Before I Posted It! :D **

**I'd Reccomend Listening To The Song, Or Watching The Music Video. It Might Help. :) **

'Mad.'

_Oh baby, I know sometimes it gonna rain  
But baby, can we make up now?  
'Cause I can't sleep through the pain (Can't sleep through the pain.)_

_Girl, I don't wanna go to bed mad at you,  
And I don't want you to go to bed mad at me,  
No, I don't wanna go to bed mad at you,  
And I don't want you to go to bed mad at me,  
Oh no no no._

**Mad - Ne-Yo**

Edward's Point of View: 

"I just want to understand, Edward."

"There's nothing to explain and you know it!" I sighed with frustration.

"The hell there's nothing to explain!" Bella shouted.

"There _isn't_." I growled.

Bella moved closer so she was standing right in front of me. I looked down at her; I had never seen her face so angry. In the 8 years we'd been together we'd never fought this bad. Ever.

Bella closed she eyes and sighed, she didn't say anything for a while. I thought the atmosphere was going to calm down now.

"You see!" She pushed against my chest with her fists. Apparently I was wrong about the atmosphere calming down. "This is why. You just deny everything!" She hit me with her fist again.

"There's nothing to discuss anymore, Bella." I was trying to stay calm now. It wasn't going to take much more for me to snap.

"So you're going to deny that text message are you?" She stepped back and folded her arms.

I didn't say anything. Bella could obviously tell from the look on my face what I would have said.

"I thought so."

This did it. "You just don't get it do you?" I shouted. Bella didn't flinch from the anger in my voice which she used to do if I ever got angry or frustrated. "If _you_-" I snarled. "- hadn't gone through my stuff then we wouldn't be having this conversation." I balled my hands up into fists at my sides.

"I think I basically have a right to do that." Bella shouted right back at me.

"How?"

"Does the word 'marriage' or 'wife' not mean shit to you?" Bella closed her eyes for the tiniest second and when she opened them again, there was nothing but rage. "Obviously not. Because if it did, you wouldn't feel the need to be fucking some nurse, in your 'spare time'" Bella turned on her heels and started to walk away.

I grabbed her arm and tried to pull her back round to look at me.

"Don't touch me, Edward." The venom in her voice made me drop my hand automatically.

Bella carried on walking until she reached the front door.

"Get out."

"But Bella I-" She cut me off.

"Get. Out."

"Fine. Well you know what?" I walked, well more stomped towards the front door.

"What?" Bella yelled back in my face.

"I don't need this. And I _don't _need you." My voice was laced with venom as I walked out of the door and down the steps. I heard the door slam as I reached the pavement.

I stuffed my hands in my pockets and went to cross the road.

I heard the squeal of brakes, but by that time it was too late.

**xoxoxo**

I woke up some time later. I heard lots of sirens and people shouting and asking what the hell was going on. I was about to ask the same question.

I looked over to where everybody else was looking and saw something which was probably a body lying on the ground with a white sheet over the top.

What was going on?

There were tons on policeman around. Among them I noticed Charlie, Bella's Dad. Somebody was talking to him; his mouth went into an 'O' shape as soon as the person had finished talking.

"I'll go tell Bella."

Did he just say Bella?

"Shouldn't one of us do it, Sir?" Some other policeman spoke to him.

"No." Charlie snapped at him. "Let me handle it."

What's this got to do with Bella? _My _Bella.

I guess she probably wasn't mine anymore. Not after what had just happened.

I hated her being mad at me. I hated being mad at her.

I ducked underneath the 'Crime Scene' tape, thinking that somebody would stop me. Oddly enough, nobody did. What was I? Invisible? I laughed quietly to myself. Invisible, Ha. Get a grip Edward.

I started walking back towards our house, I was going to apologise and Bella was going to listen, whether she wanted to or not.

Shoot, I didn't have my key. I climbed the steps up to the front door and knocked three times.

Nothing.

I knocked another three times.

Nothing.

I heard footsteps behind me and moved out of the way. Charlie came up beside and knocked three times.

Bella opened the door about a minute later. Had she been ignoring me?

"Dad?" Bella's face looked all red, like she'd been crying, she sniffed. "What's going on?"

I didn't look at Charlie to see. I couldn't take my eyes off of Bella. Why couldn't she see me? I was standing right here!

"Bells." Charlie's voice was thick with sadness.

"Spit it out, Dad." Bella folded her arms and frowned.

She looked so adorable when she did that.

"Bella. There was an accident…"

"Oh. I heard all the sirens and stuff…" Bella's eyes widened. "Dad. What is going on?" Bella was almost shouting again now.

"Bells." Charlie sighed. "It's Edward."

Bella made a small choking sound and her hand flew up to her mouth. "What?" She whispered.

"He's gone, Bells. I'm so sorry."

"NO!" Bella screamed. "No, no, no!"

What? Dead? I'm standing right here!

A few strangled sobs came from Bella's mouth before she collapsed into a heap on the floor.

Charlie sat down on the doorstep with Bella and wrapped his arms around her.

Bella was crying hysterically and shoved Charlie's arms away from her.

"You're lying!" Bella hiccupped. "He's going to come home! He has to come home!" Bella screamed, and started sobbing harder than before. "Oh no, no, no!" Bella slammed her hand down on the floor and started sobbing more.

"I'm not dead!" I shouted. "Bella, look at me! I'm standing right here!" Nobody moved. Nobody even flinched.

Bella was still sobbing hysterically on the floor; Charlie was sat next to her. Trying to hug her every so often. Bella just pushed him away every time.

I couldn't be dead. Could I?

But then I remembered everything. Bella and I fighting. Shouting at each other. Bella telling me to get out and me stepping into the road when I car was coming.

Idiot, idiot, idiot.

I couldn't leave her. I wouldn't.

**xoxoxo**

I was back in our house now. Bella was sitting on the couch with her knees pulled up to her chest. Crying.

I was sitting the other end of the couch. Just watching her.

I wanted to reach out and wipe her tears away, to comfort her and tell her everything would be okay. I couldn't. I knew that everything wasn't okay.

Bella never said anything; she just sat there, rocking herself back and forth. Sometimes she'd get up and move around. I always followed wherever she went, in case there was some chance she'd see me. I knew that would never happen.

At some point that day. Alice & Rosalie came by.

Alice was my sister. Rosalie was Bella's other best friend. They always did everything together.

They sat on the couch together, crying and hugging each other. Sometimes Alice or Rose would bring something up making them all laugh, but then Bella would just start to cry again. My heart broke every time I saw her face in pain.

"Don't go." Bella whispered. "Please."

"We won't. We need each other right now." Rose hugged Bella tightly.

"Thank you." Bella whispered back before another round of tears came.

What I wouldn't give to just wipe her tears away, and kiss her and tell her everything wad going to be okay. I was here, we'd be okay.

I walked towards the fireplace in the living room. On top of the fireplace there was a picture of us on our Wedding Day. The next picture was from High School Graduation. I couldn't bear to look at the rest. I knew my heart would break even more if I did.

I sat down on the floor by the fireplace, watching Bella. Even when she was upset, she still looked heartbreakingly beautiful. She never understood why I wanted to be with her. She always said that she was 'plain looking' and that why would someone 'like me' ever want to be with her.

To be honest, it just made me love her even more than I already did.

I don't know how long I sat there, just watching her, sometimes laughing, sometimes crying.

I'd never be able to tell her how much I loved her, and how sorry I was at everything I'd done. I'd never be able to kiss her beautiful lips again, never be able to hold her in my arms.

If only we'd not been mad at each other. None of this would have ever happened.

"I'm sorry Bella. I'm so, so sorry." I whispered before I broke down into silent tears. "I love you so much, Bella." I was never one to cry, I guess being dead had changed things. The tears were flowing freely as I continued whispering; hoping a miracle would happen and she'd hear me. "I'm sorry for being mad at you. Please don't be mad at me. I love you."

Love her I would. Forever.

**The End. **

**A/N: Sorry If I Made You Cry. I Cried, And Amy Cried! **

**I Hope You Liked It. :) I Seem To Not Be Able To Write Happy One-Shots. I Swear The Next Time I Get An Idea For A One-Shot I Will Try And Make It Happy. **

**Now. I Can Turn This Into A Short Story. By Going Back In Time. If People Like It. :) But If Not. It Will Stay As A One-Shot! Another Option Would Be I Could Do Bella's POV. :) **

**I'm Not An Edward Hater. This You Guys Should Know! Someone Had To Die. That Was The Whole Point! **

**Review Please! :D They Make Me Very Happy! :D **

**Sorry Again, If I Made You Cry! **

**Review! **

**Alex. xoxo. :) **


	2. Chapter Two Bella's Point Of View

**I Said I Write This In Bella's POV. :) **

**Be Warned. This Is A LOT Sadder Than The First Bit And I'm Sorry. It Needed To Be! **

'Mad': 

_And what's even worse?  
That we don't even remember why we're fighting  
So both of us are mad for_

_Nothing, fighting for  
Nothin', crying for  
Nothing, whoa  
But we won't let it go for_

_Nothing, no not for  
Nothing, this should be  
Nothing to a love like what we got._

Bella's Point of view: 

I sighed with frustration. "I just want to understand, Edward."

"There's nothing to explain and you know it!" Edward sighed.

I lost it then. "The hell there's nothing to explain!" I shouted.

"There _isn't_!" Edward growled.

I moved closed so that I was standing right in front of him. Edward looked down at me. (Curse him for being so tall!)

Edward and I had been together for 8 years now, and married for 6. In that time period, we'd never fought like we were fighting now. Not ever.

I sighed and closed me eyes so that I could think about things for a minute. Thinking didn't really work because anything I said just made me angrier and more upset. All I wanted to do was curl up into a ball and cry. But I wasn't going to give Edward the satisfaction of seeing me upset. This was obviously what he wanted.

I opened my eyes again and then pushed my fists against Edward's chest. "You see!" I growled quietly. "This is why! You just deny everything!" I hit him again.

"There's nothing to discuss anymore, Bella." I could tell that he was trying to stay calm. Knowing him it wouldn't take much more for him to snap.

"So… you're going to deny that text message?" I stepped back and folded my arms. Actually I instantly regretted saying what I'd said.

Edward didn't say anything. I could tell from the look on his face what he would have said.

"I thought so."

"You just don't get it do you?" Edward shouted. I didn't flinch from the anger in his voice like I used to do when he got angry. The funny this was, I _wanted _this, and I _wanted _him to get mad. If he got mad, then we'd both vent it out and then we'd make up and everything would be okay. "If you hadn't gone through my stuff, then we wouldn't be having this conversation!"

"I think I basically have a right to do that." I shouted back at him.

"How?"

"Do the words, 'marriage' and 'wife' not mean shit to you?" I closed my eyes for a small amount of time, and I hoped that all Edward could see was the anger that I was feeling when I opened them again. "Obviously not. Because if it did, you wouldn't feel the need to be fucking some nurse in your 'spare time'!" I turned swiftly on my heels and went to walk away.

Edward reached out and grabbed hold of my arm to try and pull me back.

"Don't touch me Edward." The venom in my voice made him drop his hand, without any hesitation.

I carried on walking until I reached the front door; I opened it and pointed to the outside.

"Get out."

"But Bella I-"

I cut him off. "Get. Out."

"Fine. Well you know what?" Edward stomped towards the door.

"What?" I shouted at him.

"I don't need this. And I don't need _you_." I watched Edward walk out of the door and down the steps before I slammed the door.

As soon as it was closed, I slipped down against the door and ran my fingers through my hair. Just before I burst into tears, I had a squealing of car breaks and a large thud.

I was too upset to even worry.

xoxoxo

After sitting by the door crying for what seemed like hours but was probably only about 30 minutes. I got up and decided to go and clean myself up and make some coffee.

Edward would come back, right? He had to come back.

I decided that as soon as he came back, I'd apologize for everything that I'd said and that I forgave him for whatever he'd done. We could work through it, and once we had we could be happy again, like we were a few months back. We'd even been talking about maybe starting a family, maybe we'd be able to do that as well.

I shouldn't get ahead of myself. He had to come back first for me to be able to say sorry.

He would come back. He had too.

Just as I flipped the switch down on the kettle, there were three knocks at the door.

What?

If that was Edward, maybe he just didn't have a key. I walked up to the front door and pulled it open only to see my Dad standing there.

"Dad?" I sniffed. "What's going on?" What was he doing in Seattle anyway…? **(I decided that Seattle's where they live. Deal with it.) **

"Bells." Charlie's voice sounded slightly hoarse.

"Spit it out, Dad." I frowned and then folded my arms.

"Bella, there was an accident…"

"Oh. I heard all the sirens and stuff." I was confused. My eyes widened as I tried to take in what my Father was possibly trying to tell me. "Dad. What is going on?" I was almost shouting again now.

"Bells." Charlie sighed. "It's Edward."

I made a small noise in the back of my throat and my hand flew up to cover my mouth. "What?" My voice was barely audible.

"He's gone, Bells. I'm so sorry."

…

"NO!" I screamed. "No, no, no!"

I heard some noises that sounded like cats being strangled and then realised they were coming from me.

I screamed out once more before collapsing in a heap on the doorstep.

Edward. Dead.

No. He can't be dead.

Charlie sat down next to me and put his arms around me, I just pushed him away. "You're lying!" I hiccupped on one of my sobs. "He's going to come home. He has to come home!" I screamed and then started sobbing harder than before. "Oh, no, no, no!" I slammed my hand down onto the floor before crying even harder.

I refuse to believe it. He can't be dead. No.

Edward was going to come home. I was going to say sorry, and forgive him, and then he'd say sorry as well.

We'd make up and then everything would be okay again. We'd be able to be happy like we were before and then maybe we'd start a family like we wanted.

This can't be happening. It's just not real.

Charlie kept trying to hug me but I just kept pushing him away.

The only person I wanted right now was Edward.

xoxoxo

After sitting on the floor in a heap crying my eyes out for a good hour before Charlie made me go inside. He'd left soon after.

Nothing scared Charlie more than tears. **(Stolen from Eclipse…sorry!) **

I was sitting at once end of the couch now, with my knees pulled up to my chest and I was sobbing onto them.

I never said anything, I just rocked myself back and forth trying to wake myself up, and hope that I was dreaming.

But with every minute that ticked by, I knew that it wasn't going to happen.

Sometimes I'd get up and walk around, but I made the mistake of going over to the fireplace to look at the pictures then and then that just brought on a whole new round of tears.

I made sure I never moved after that.

There was a knock on the door after about 2 hours.

"It's open." I whispered. I hope whoever it was heard me. I didn't have the energy to get up and walk around.

"Oh, Bella." I turned round to see Alice and Rose standing by the door of the living room.

They both walked in and sat down by me.

Alice proceeded to wrap her arms around me, and then broke down into tears herself, making me start to cry as well.

Rose did the same.

It felt good to just sit there and cry with my two best friends. At least I wasn't on my own.

I didn't like the thought of being on my own.

After we stopped crying, we just sat there for a while. I didn't want to talk. I don't even think I could.

Sometimes Alice or Rose would bring up something about Edward or myself that we'd done in the past and it made us all laugh slightly. But then it would just make me upset and I'd start to cry again.

Every time I thought of him, another little piece of my heart would just break.

"Don't go." I whispered. "Please." I didn't want to be alone.

Rose and Alice both hugged me tightly. "We won't." Rose whispered. "We all need each other right now."

"Thank you." I whispered back.

If we hadn't been mad at each other, he never would have walked out and then none of this would have ever happened.

We'd be sitting here together, talking and hugging and just being happy.

All I wanted to do was to feel his arms around me, and telling me that he loved me.

I wasn't even going to get the chance to say I was sorry and that I loved him. I'd never be able to say it again.

I'd never be able to kiss him again, never be able to feel his arms around me when he hugged me.

The only way I could console myself is by telling myself, that even though he wasn't here. I'd never forget him, and I'd never stop loving him.

I'd love him forever, and one day we'd be able to be together again.

**A/N: How Much Do You All Hate Me Right Now? **

**That Was So Sad! I Made Myself Cry Even More! **

**I Hope You Liked It. It Was Hard To Write, But I Feel Better For Getting It Out There! :D **

**If You Read 'A Not-So New Beginning' Please Vote In The Poll For Bella's Prom Dress! Thankies! :D **

**Please Review! :D It Would Mean A Lot To Know What You Thought Of This One As Well! :D **

**Alex. xoxox. :) **

**P.S. Go and Read Amy's (CaptureTheDream) New Story! :D I Betaed It For Her! Only The Preface Is Up But Go Read It! It Is Going To Be An Amazing Story! :D **

**But Review This First! ;) **


End file.
